Marauders Fifth Year: Halloween Howlers
by Arow
Summary: This is the Marauder era the best of all. Its about the Halloween Ball in there 5th year. A few secrets are let out, Animagi, Werewolves the works, hope you like. Toodles By Me and Lea Lupin.


A/N: Hi all this is a new fic on the best era the Marauders of course. This is a joint author fic by myself and Lea Lupin, it's her first so no flames please. So if you don't have nothin nice to say in your review don't bother posting one. Toodles. Arow + Lea Lupin ^_^ ---  
  
Disclamer: No, nearly all characters are J.K.'s not ours so read and enjoy a fic written by us but sadly not owned by us.  
  
Marauders Fith Year: Halloween Howlers  
  
It was late October, and the four Marauders crowded around the notice board in the Griffindor common room. "Sooooo, I think we all know who Prong head's going with, hmm?" Sirius said smoothly. With a big mischievous grin on his face. "Yeah, Prongy could it be Lily Evans?" Remus commented. Hiding a snigger. James stood there stony faced with his arms crossed. " Okay, shut up, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that because if you don't my dear Pad you may find a foot where the sun don't shine, ay, mate?!" He said with a scowl. "So Remus, who are you goin' to ask to the Halloween ball?" Peter said timidly. "Dunno haven't thought about it........."He trailed off glancing to the opposite side of the common room.  
  
"So Jo who are you takin'?" Leanne up fronted Jo. Leanne had long curly brown hair, was quite tall, brown eyes and had a very good sense of humour. Jo however had longer blonde hair, brown eyes, was quite tall and also for lack of a better word was insaine. "I dunno but look, Remus is lookin at you." Jo replied elbowing Leanne.  
  
Leanne flashed Remus a look and catching her gaze he turned a deep shade of crimson, then he returned to his conversation with Sirius, Peter and James.  
  
"What's up Moony?" Siri asked suspiciously. "Err...what do you mean?" Remus asked while trying to collect himself. "Well you went all red back there." Peter commented. Sirius looked over Remus' shoulder to where he had been looking a moment ago. " Oh. I see. You got a thing for that Loki, girl aint ya!" Sirius chuckled menacingly. All the Marauders eyes were on him. "Go on ask her to the ball its only a couple of days away, go for it!" James stated with an encouraging smile. Remus looked as though he was about to barf. "N..no I couldn't she.. she'd turn me down for shure." Remus sighed and hung his head. Sirius grinned manically and added " Hay how about I ask her for ya!" He took a deep breath and yelled "HAY Loki....mrphh" His yelling was cut short by Remus clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
Then Jo and Leanne both looked up. "Was that Sirius, calling you then?" Jo asked Leanne puzzled. "Erm.. why would he call me his your thing, 'aint he?" Leanne teased Jo looked down her cheeks tinged with red. "Hang on, one sec." Leanne got up and walked up to James.  
  
"Hey erm, J..James?" Leanne asked. "Y...yeah?" James replied puzzled.  
  
/*/"Oh God she's gonna ask him to the ball." Said Remus to Sirius worriedly. "Don't be stupid you fool! He's going with Lily, well he's hoping." Sirius Replied./*/  
  
"You know that potions essay?" Leanne said. "Yeah?" "I need help on it so..." "Sure, I'll help." "No, well actually, sorry to disappoint you but I was wondering....." Leanne sighed a very deep sigh and then "If you could ask Remus if he could maybe help me? Please?" "Errr, but, but, Remus is crap at potions." James replied quite annoyed. "Look, I'm really sorry but, I, I, oh please James, please?" "Well if it really means that much to you-" "Oh thanks James, thank you sooo much, tell him to meet me in the corner of the common room at elevenish tonight. Thanks again." And with that Leanne walked off. "But I didn't say yes, oh what the hell."  
  
"Wha- what was that all about?" Asked Remus. James took Remus aside from the gang "Lea, Leanne just asked me-" "To the ball GREAT!!" To that everyone looked around at him. "Ok show's over folks" Shouted Sirius to everyone. They carried on doing what they were doing. "No, no not that you twat, she wants to see you in that corner at 'bout elevenish." Remus turned a deep purple colour this time. "Said something about a potions essay." "O, oh, she did, did she" Said Remus with a tone of impressment in his voice, but trying not to show it on his face, as he didn't want to be even more embarrassed. "Yeah, so you should practice a speech or something to say to her 'cos you'll probably be stuck for words, ha ha ha." James laughed to himself.  
  
At this point Sirius noticed his two friends having a private conversation he would put a stop to that. He dived in-between them with a broad grin on his face "Hay what ya talkin bout?!" Sirius looked at the different faces James laughing his head off and Remus blushing like hell and failing to hide it. He poked James in the shoulder "Err.. you okay?" Sirius asked looking puzzled. James held his stomach and wiped a tear out of his eye, and started to take deep breathes in between bursts of laughter to compose himself. "Remus...ha..got asked on a.....a Haha...study date by...by..hahaha....Lea!" That was it he had enough and collapsed on the floor in a gale of giggles. This turned a few heads but not for long. Sirius looked up from the fitting James, to Remus "Ha she beet you to it bub, well you can ask her to the ball on your 'Study date' Hahahahaha." Then he joined James on the floor.  
  
People were going up to their dormitories three maybe four at a time and soon enough it was five to eleven, the common room was clear apart from Leanne who was sitting in the corner reading through her potions essay, on her own as Jo had gone to bed early as she needed an early rise for a 'big breakfast' as she put it.  
  
"Erm hi L, L, Leanne." Leanne looked up from her work, "Oh Hiya Remus, how are you?" "F, f, fine thanks. What was it you er.. n, n needed help with?" "Oh nothing, I brought you this." Leanne fumbled around in her bag for what seemed like an hour to Remus and then "Oh, here, well take it, it's not going to poison you, I promise." Remus took the chocolate, his favourite thing in the whole world and Leanne had given it to him, Him of all people. "Oh er thanks Lea. How did you erm know?" "I figured, you know all those Easter eggs went within a day or two, plus I like chocolate too." Leanne gave a shy giggle. "Thanks..." "Er..." They both sat there for a while not saying anything until Remus plucked up the courage to ask Leanne. "Will you... will you." Leanne looked at Remus hoping, and praying. "Will you have the pleasure of escorting me to the Halloween ball?" "OH, I thought you'd never ask, yes of course I will, I'd love to." "Well, since we've cleared that up... I erm best help you with potions?" "Oh there's no need, I've done it whilst I was waiting for you, guess nerves got the best of me, 'cos I was gonna ask you, but..." Leanne was stuck for words and blushed a little. "Well, I'll probably see you in potions, with the Slytherins tomorrow, first thing then?" "Or at breakfast?" "Yeah well there is that." "See you later." With that Leanne went off to the girls' dormitory and Remus was left alone.  
  
As Remus was left on his own in the common room, he was both pleased with himself, for asking Leanne to the ball and yet disappointed with himself because he didn't talk about much, when he thought he should have. He got up from his chair and headed up to the fith year dormitory, where he didn't know a pillow fight was awaiting him.  
  
"NOW!!!" Sirius shouted. They all started whacking Remus with their pillows and then James noticed Remus' chocolate and grabbed it. "Mmmmm chocolate, thanks Moony." James said. "Did I hear someone say chocolate?" Sirius shouted. "Oh Remus, where from you skiving little thief?" The room went silent as they all wanted to know what happened earlier. "Err....nothing" Remus replied walking over to his trunk and getting changed for bed. "Nothing! What the hell do you mean nothing where'd you get the chocolate its not from your stash coz I looked and its all there....." Sirius was cut off when Remus turned on him. "You.....you...my grrr that's my stash and you find out about it you dirty dog!!" Remus finished waiting with his arms crossed. "Now you've done it big mouth, your in for it now Hahaha!" James had another laughing fit on the floor. Sirius looked up sheepishly at Remus. "Hay so what if I found your stash we're in the same dorm you can't expect me not to go looking round when I'm bored, besides its only chocolate!" Sirius finished. At this point James snaped out of it "Woops you should know by now how touchy this werewolf is about his chocolate looks like your in trouble...." James dived out of the way as Remus went for Sirius. The fight was short and it ended with Sirius in a head lock struggling in vain to break loose.  
  
They all sat down on their beds and Remus was hugging his pillow. "So what did happen Moony?" Peter asked. "Look I already told you, nothing." Remus let go of his pillow and closed the curtains on his four poster bed. "OH come on tell us, we're you best mates." James opened his curtains and sat on Remus' bed. Remus tried to push him off but it didn't work. "Ok, ok." "YESSSSSSSS" Sirius shouted with glee as he punched the air with his fist. "Well I, she gave, Leanne gave me the chocolate-" "Ohhhhhh, though so." Commented James. "Shut up will you, I want to hear." Peter said timidly. "Lea, didn't need help with her potions essay, so I er, I, ok I'm tired I'm going to sleep now." Remus said. "So in other words, you asked her to the ball didn't you?" Sirius teased Remus. "I'd rather not talk about it, I'm so tired." "So that means yes." "No." "Yes, you did and you know it wolf boy, are you ashamed?" Sirius asked. "Yea, No, no of course I'm not ashamed, ok I did ask her." "I KNEW IT!!!" Shouted out Sirius. "OK well good night all." And with that they all went to sleep.  
  
In the girls dormitory another pillow was aimed at the door as it opened. 'WHAM' Leanne stumbled out of the door as the pillow hit her right in the face, and she could hear Jo howling with laughter. She stepped back in the room to return the assault but Lily and Mimi beet her to it. After being pelted with two pillows Jo shut up, and looked at the two girls stunned. Lily Evans tossed her bushy red hair over her shoulder and fixed Jo with one of her green eye stares while Mimi Lovegood lay back down and went to sleep. After Jo had composed herself she asked." So did it work!?" "Did what work?" Asked Lily looking confused "Ah Leanne's plan to snag her lover boy!" Jo teased Leanne made a face and headed over to her trunk. "Well?" Jo inquired again. "Well he, took it and he asked me and I'm.....GOING WITH HIM!!" Leanne turned to face Jo with a big grin. By now Lily was confused and annoyed for being left out of the loop. "Hay, who you going with Lea!?" Lily asked looking between the two. Leanne just kept grinning her head off. So she turned to Jo. "Remus Lupin! Who else dose she like, fool!" And then Jo started laughing. Lily smiled "You like him and I never saw it, oh well its great anyway I'm happy for you" She said ignoring the comment from Jo.  
  
The four marauders, Leanne, Jo and Lily awoke early the next morning as it was double potions first with the Slytherins and they wanted to be first down to breakfast. Leanne, Jo and Lily met the four marauders in the great hall discussing Quidditch. Jo started to pile her plate high with bacon and scrambled eggs as Leanne watched in amazement. "What? I'm hungry." Jo said to Leanne. "God you're so greedy sometimes Joanne." Leanne shot Remus a quick look and everyone noticed as they both blushed. "Oh God" Leanne said under her breath, then she looked over to the Ravenclaw table where her other friends Becky and Cat sat and gave a little wave as they saw her. Becky had shoulder length red hair and was fairly tall and was friends with Cat who had long wavy brown hair, freckles and wore glasses. "So how are you two this morning?" Sirius shot at Jo and Leanne. "Oh, I'm fine thanks." Said Leanne trying not to look at Remus. Jo however was too embarrassed to reply and also had a mouthful of food which she thought was not very attractive. "Well, say something." Leanne gave Jo an elbow in the side. "Gut a muffle ov fud" Jo replied. She swallowed the food and stared at Sirius. "Not so good." She shot back at him. "Why what's up?" Sirius asked concerned. "Double potions with the Slytherins next remember slimy gits?" Jo told him. Looking down at her food and loosening her appetite "Oh yeah." Leanne did not eat breakfast that morning as there was nothing she wanted, she didn't like eating early in the morning any way. When she looked over at Remus she would get butterflies in her stomach so if she did eat she was sure she would chuck it up in an instant. Jo looked up to the Ravenclaw table to see that Becky was waving her over. Leanne also noticed and they both went over to meet there Ravenclaw mates.  
  
"Hey James what's up?" Asked Remus worriedly. "Just thinkin'." "What about?" "Oh nothing." "C'mon tell me, after what happened last night I'm surprised you aren't telling me, of all people." "No, I was just thinking about Halloween, you know the ball and everything." "What about it?" "I really want to ask Lily but God, she will say no, I mean what chances do I have she hates me like chances zero to nothing." "Get Sirius to ask her." "I'd rather ask her myself thanks." "Too late" Remus sighed Sirius had over herd and was next to Lily in a shot. "Hey Lily!" Said Sirius. "Oh hi, Ja- Sirius." "Thinking about James are we?" "Not at all." Lily shot. "Ok, Jeez. James wants to ask you to the ball you know." "He does? I mean he does, does he?" "Yeah, gotta go, potions?" Said Sirius. The bell went and people gathered up their things and started to go to their next lessons.  
  
Leanne, Jo, Lily and the Marauders made their way to potions and lined up outside the door. Suddenly it flew open and Professor Whizzby came out looking quite happy. "Ok everyone in please sit in you normal seats." Professor Whizzby said loudly over the student's talking. Leanne and Jo sat on the bench behind Remus and Sirius but Leanne had the pleasure of sitting next to Severus Snape, and they were worst enemies.  
  
"Right today class we shall be making invisibility potion." Professor Whizzby said. The class groaned, and went to get their ingredients from the big mahogany cupboard at the back of the room. As usual Sirius and Remus paired up and so did Leanne and Jo. Remus looked in the cupboard. "Oh God Siri, I hope we don't have to use the silver and if I'm rite..........have a look on the board and see." Sirius looked up on the board, "Oh I'm sorry mate, I'm afraid we have to." "Oh shit." Remus replied he was starting to feel sick already, so he went and sat back down. Leanne was sitting on the bench behind and asked, "Are you alright Remus, you look terribly sick." Snape returned to the bench and Jo was still at the cupboard, talking sheepishly to Sirius. "Oh leave him Leanne, he's not worth bothering about." Snape said, his lip curled and feeling rather spiteful. "Well Snape HE is worth bothering about because HE is my friend, do you know what a friend is? Oh didn't think so, 'coz lets see, you don't have any, so piss off." Leanne replied while leaning over and whacking Snape rather hard on the head with her wand resulting in a loud yelp from Snape.  
  
Jo returned to the bench only just catching the last of Leanne's lecture to Snape, though her arms were full of ingredients. "What the- what was that all about?" Jo asked. "Oh nothing." Leanne replied. "A little help?" Jo said struggling to put the ingredients and nearly dropping the eye of newt on the floor. Leanne helped Jo with the ingredients on to the table and they began to make the invisibility potion. Then Sirius turned around and asked "Leanne?" "Yeah?" Replied Leanne fully into the potion making. "Remus is feeling rather sick, do you think you could walk him to the hospital wing?" "Er...er.. er... yeah sure ok." So she asked Professor Whizzby and he told them that they could go.  
  
As they, Leanne and Remus were walking to the hospital wing it was tremendously silent. "So, what's the matter?" Leanne asked rather nervously. "I just feel like I'm gonna be sick ok, just leave it?" He snapped "Oh sorry." "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." "It's ok I get it all the time..." Remus was feeling rather embarrassed at the fact that he had just snapped at the girl he had asked to the ball and was going rather red again. At the same time Leanne was rather embarrassed too, and then said "Look there's no point in going to the ball together if we aren't going to talk to each other, we both need to put in some effort." Remus thought Leanne had a good point and then "So, erm, what do you want to talk about?" "Quidditch?" "Yeah ok." They were almost at the nurse and Remus was no longer feeling sick. "I don't feel sick any more, shall we walk around the grounds instead?" Asked Remus. "Are we allowed? I mean sure, why not?" Leanne said as she couldn't avoid an opportunity like this to spend with Remus.  
  
Meanwhile in potions Sirius asked Jo if she wanted to work with him. "Yeah, if you want, I mean I'm not that good at it." Replied Jo. Jo walked over to Sirius. Sirius said rather nervously "Look the reason I wanted you to work with me is because... Oh here goes, Will you go to the ball with me?" "WHA- what me? but....but... I thought you liked Mimi?" Jo replied. " No, no, no, I like you, more than you know, don't you like me?" He said startled, he thought, Oh god she's going to say no. "Yes, I like you Sirius and I will go to the ball with you."  
  
Soon after the bell rang for the next lesson and the students hurried along. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Arse.D. and the Ravenclaws wasn't that bad if it meant Leanne and Jo being with Becky and Cat it was fine by them.  
  
Leanne and Remus quickly hurried back inside and stopped at a halt when they reached the DADA room only to find the rest of the class had gone in and they were late. "Oh shit." Remus said. "We are in deep shit." Leanne replied. "C'mon best go in." Remus said. And with that in they went. As they entered the DADA class room all heads turned to them. "Ah so you finally made it Mr. Lupin, Miss. Loki." Proffeser Arse.D. commented. Leanne looked at Jo and she was sitting by Sirius. She shrugged and looked sympathetic. "Well seems as your late you two will be partners and have a detention with me tonight is that understood!" The Professor ordered. Leanne looked at Remus to see that he had turned very white." Are you okay?" Leanne asked putting a hand on Remus' shoulder he visibly flinched and Leanne pulled away. Remus shook his head and turned to look at Leanne "Sorry I phased out there" He looked away turning red again.  
  
Sirius sighed and shook his head "Tonight not a good one for Remus" He sighed again. "Why's it not a good day for him?" Jo asked looking puzzled. Sirius started "Wha...what did I say that out loud!?" Sirius said shocked. "Yes, so why?" Jo asked again. Sirius shook his head "I was just babling" He said avoiding her gaze. Jo went to ask another question but Professor Arse.D. interrupted. "So today we will turn to page 211 and what are we learning about?" Everyone began to pull out there books and turned to the page stated. Lily raised her hand "Yes. Miss Evans." Proffeser Arse.D. asked. "Werewolves Professor." Lily stated. "Yes werewolves.....and who can tell something about the werewolf?" He said looking around the classroom. Leanne looked at Remus to find that he had gone white again. "You okay this must be a real off day for you huh?" Leanne prompted in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes Miss Marsh?" "The werewolf is a human by day and one night every month when the moon is full they become a werewolf with a thirst for blood, it is said that the transformation is extremely painful. Also characteristics of a werewolf are different to that of a normal wolf for instance....."Becky was cut off by Arse.D.'s cough. Leanne looked over at Remus he was still white as any thing and he had his eyes closed and was shivering as if remembering a horrible event.  
  
(//A/N: If any of you would like to lurn more about Werewolves go read 'Lycanthropy a Guide to Werewolves'//)  
  
"Thank you that will be enough people must do there essays on there own and anyone found copying other peoples work will have a detention, need I remind you!" Again the class groaned. As they carried on reading the book of mythical creatures page 211, Remus quietly whispered to Leanne "So, what do you think about me, sorry werewolves?" "What? Oh I like wolves, werewolves are people too, and it's only one night a month which they turn into them, it's hardly their fault." She whispered back and looked up at him to see that his face was again a pale whitish colour. "Do you need to go to the nurse again Remus?" Leanne asked. "No.. I'll be fine." "So you?" Leanne said. "I what?" "What do you think about werewolves?" Leanne replied. "That will be enough whispering for today thank you miss Loki and mister Lupin." Said Professor Arse.D. Everyone looked around and laughed, however Leanne and Remus both went a deep shade of red.  
  
Sirius chuckled and sighed. "They make a nice couple don't they?" Jo asked. Sirius looked at her "Ye...ye they do don't they." Jo looked at the book and sighed "You know what this means, knowing old Arse over there we'll have a tune of homework on this." Sirius looked at Jo and then at the book "So what do you think of Werewolves then?" He asked. "Hmmm....Oh, we'll I'm not prejudice in any way and I think that werewolves get a bad rep for nothing, its not there fault they didn't choose that life and there still people 99% of the time. And wolves are my favourite animal but so's anything canine....."Jo stopped feeling embarrassed because she had rabitid on. Sirius on the other hand looked impressed he smiled beside himself. "Well that's good" He said in an undertone.  
  
At the end of the lesson they all got given a ton of homework to do, they had to write two and a quarter foot parchment about werewolves. The bell rang for Lunch and everyone headed To the great hall.  
  
Leanne, Jo, Becky and Cat joined up after the lesson to talk about the detention Leanne and Remus had been issued with earlier. "I can't believe you got a detention just for being late for DADA." Jo said sympathetically. "Total bummer.....where is Remus anyway?" Cat asked looking around the Griffindor table. "Oh he had to talk to Arse about something I don't know?" Leanne said looking around the Great hall herself.  
  
Meanwhile after Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus was left on his own in the classroom talking to Professor Arse.D. "Professor?" Asked Remus quietly. "Yes, Mister Lupin what can I do for you?" Asked the teacher. "Well, erm, I'm really sorry, but I can't do your detention tonight." "Why ever not boy? Quidditch practice?" "No Sir, I'm not on the team-" The Professor gave a small grunt. "I don't know if you've been told but what we were disusing in the lesson, we'll it's a full moon tonight Sir." "I think I get where you are coming from boy, yes you may do it on Friday instead." "Oh, thank you Professor." And with that he headed out to meet his friends.  
  
The three Marauders waited outside for Remus. James looked at Sirius "What's up with you padfoot?" James inquired. "Hmmm......ye....haha....well I got my date.........."Then he began day dreaming again. "Wha...you got Strife! No way she said yes to you!" James gaped. "I herd Frank Longbottom asked her and a guy from Ravenclaw and some seventh year dope from Slytherin!" Peter added. "Well what about Lea she would bypass any boy who looked as if they wanted anything to do with her, she obviously had her heart set on Remus hay?" James commented. At this point Remus emerged from the door way "I herd my name?" Was his first comment. "Oh ye we were talking about the fact that Padfoot scored with Joanne and then we were talking about Leanne and you" Peter filled in. "Oh you asked Jo?" Remus asked Sirius "........." "Sirius?" But Sirius just stood there staring into space. "He's been like that ever since we came out" James said. Remus looked at Sirius again, took a deep breath and bellowed "PADFOOT!?!?!?" It seemed to work as Sirius jumped about a metre into the air before looking around wildly. "What was THAT for!" Sirius demanded. They were all laughing at him. Then James spoke up "You were all spaced out and were ignoring Remus' question. "Oh...............What was the question?" Sirius asked. Remus took a moment to compose himself and then cleared his thought "I said you-asked-Jo?" Sirius blinked "Yes I did" Then his face grew into a big smug grin. Behind his hand James asked Remus "Do you think she's got him under a spell?" He inquired. "No Sirius has always had a thing about Jo remember the first time he met her?" He whispered back.  
  
//Flashback// First year. They all sat in potions making them and being bored in general. Sirius was sitting by James talking about Quidditch. Then Sirius felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and there stood Joanne Strife. She looked kind of nerves, and her cheeks flushed pink. "Err.....could we borrow some......Monkswood we kinda ran out." She asked shyly. Sirius just sat there with his mouth slightly open. James elbowed him in the side to snap him out of it. "Oh!" Sirius turned to the desk and got some Monkswood and handed it to Jo. "Here." He said not taking his eyes off her. A voice came from the other side of the class room "Hay ,Jo come on!" Leanne yelled. "Oh....thanks.....later." And with that she turned and went back to her table. //End Flashback//  
  
Not far away the girls were in a small huddle talking about the ball. "So any way Sirius asked me to the dance." Jo said. "Oh my God really?" They chorused. " You go girl!" Leanne elbowed Jo. "You and Reme and me and Siri, how cool is this?" Jo returned. "Yeah, Becky who are you going with?" Leanne shot. "What's it to you?" She replied nastily. "C'mon Becky tell us." Jo exclaimed. "Peter." Becky mumbled. "Pettigrew?" They all shouted. "No Hog." She replied. "Peter Hog? Quidditch Peter?" Asked Cat. "Yeah and you are going with?" she shot at Cat. "Another Peter." She whispered. "There's only one Peter left!" Leanne shouted, and everyone looked including the Marauders. "Uh oh here they come." Said Becky. Then the Marauders made their way over to the girls. "Oh shit, oh shit, I'll never be able to keep a straight face I'll keep looking at Cat then Peter, then Cat then Peter, then they'll guess." Leanne laughed. "Calm down Lea!" They all hushed her.  
  
When they finally reached the girls Leanne looked at Peter, turned away and burst out laughing, trying not to let the others see, but it was too late. "SSSSSSSSShhhhhhhut uuuuup!!!!" Jo hissed. "I can't help it, it's just too funny!" Leanne tried to stop herself but she just couldn't. "What's up with Lea?" Asked Peter with an edge of suspicion in his voice. "NOTHING!!" Jo shouted. "Nothing, Nothing, NOTHING Tra LaLa!!!!" Peter said. "Where'd that come from?" Asked Sirius. "Saw it in a muggle film once." Peter answered. Leanne was still in histerics and received a kick in the shin from Jo. "OWWW!!" Leanne shouted. "Hey what was that for?" Remus asked. "You boys have fights all the time why can't us girls?" Jo replied. "Good point!" Sirius joined in. "I can't hold it in any longer!" Leanne turned round and told Jo still in a little pain. "No don't say it!" Jo said. "PETER'S GOING TO THE BALL WITH CAT!!!" Leanne shouted she and James both collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. Sirius and Remus turned on Peter "Is this true?" Sirius questioned. Peter backed away from to two boys gazes. "Y...y....y....ye...yes" Peter stuttered. Sirius' face lit up and got Peters in a head lock, and gave him a nuggy. "Yeah! Peter scored!" Cheered Sirius and Remus just smiled at the scene around him.  
  
Leanne got up off the floor and went and stood by Remus. "What's up Remus?" Leanne asked rather concerned. "Oh, nothing." Remus answered giving a small smile. "You seem a little down and tired are you sure you're alright?" She replied. "Mmmm, fine." He gave a small sigh and walked off as the bell had just gone. Leanne joined the rest of the group. "Hey, Sirius, er... what's up with Remus?" Leanne asked. "Awww, Lea's all concerned about Reme." Sirius said not as discreetly as she had hoped. "No, I mean it, he seems a bit..." "A bit...?" "You know." She replied. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. So Leanne went to James instead. "Hey Lea, what's up?" James asked. "Remus." "Not... getting on with him?" James asked. "No, not that, what's up with him?" "Oh it's usual once in a while he's like this, oops, I've said too much." James said. "Why?" "Nothing, talk to him." James joined Sirius in the line, as they had reached History of Magic, their next lesson.  
  
The class walked in and everyone took their usual places. All of a sudden Professor Binns floated through the black board. The whole class fell silent and one person had to go out of the classroom as she had just been sick with fear. Sirius however put up his hand. "Yes Mister Black what is it?" The Professor asked. "Err...I'm sorry to say this but... since when have you been dead?" Sirius asked curiously. Quite a few people gave a small laugh. "Oh............. excuse me class, I must go and see Dumbledore." Said the Professor and with that he made a quick exit through the black board. James, Leanne, Jo, Sirius and Peter looked at each other and pulled out a piece of parchment from their bags. Jo and Remus swapped places so that Jo could sit by Sirius and play hang man with him and James. Remus and Leanne were now sitting by each other and Peter was not happy. "What's the matter Peter?" Jo asked. "Er, the fact that I have nothing to do and that Lea blurted out I was going to the ball with Cat." Peter answered quite nastily. "Oh sorry." Jo replied quite taken aback. "Can I play with you three?" He asked, his voice now back to normal. "NO!!" The three of them replied. "Fine I'll sit and do nothing." "You do that." Sirius said.  
  
Meanwhile Leanne was trying to get Remus to tell her what was up with himself by writing notes.  
  
Hiya Remus hi What's up? nothing I asked James what was up with you and he said you were like this once in a while he did? Yeah what did he mean? oh nothing. Oh nothing? Come on tell me! nothing Remus!! look nothing ok! Ok, I'm sorry Hold on 1 sec  
  
He looked up to see James waving him over, Remus stood up and looked at Leanne, she nodded and he walked over to the rest of the Marauders. Sirius said something to Jo and she walked over to Leanne. "Hay Jo what's happening with the guys?" She said as she watched the boys walk away. "Oh they said that they had to go to the lake to talk about something important. My bets its a prank!" Jo said happily. "So there just leaving us?!" Leanne exclaimed. "Oh no, they said we could follow in ten minutes or so if we wanted" Jo said mater-o-factly. "Oh..........So how's it going with you and Sirius?" Leanne asked. "HE'S GREAT!" Jo yelled making Leanne and everyone jump. "Okay lets take this outside hey!" She said while dragging a hyper Jo out of the class room. "Okay who gave you the sugar!?!" Leanne asked in a superior tone. "Oh I can't help it he's.. he's...great!" Jo sighed. "Your mad you know that!" Leanne exclaimed. "Oh you've known me how long and you've only just noticed!!" Jo yelled with a big grin on her face. Leanne sighed and shook her head." Come on lets go find the boy's" Then the walked down the marble stair case and out to the grounds to find the Marauders.  
  
Soon the Marauders came into view as did the lake, it would have been a bit hard not to notice it. At first it looked like James was doing a strange sort of ballet but as they got closer they saw that he was playing with the golden Snitch, much to Peter's enjoyment. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jo shouted at James. "Playing with the Snitch?" James replied sarcastically. "How funny, where did you get it?" Jo asked. "Why do you care?" Shot James. "We have Quidditch practice tomorrow and the match against Slytherin is the day after, you could loose it, where did you get it?" Jo shot back. "Nicked it." Said James casually. "Wha?" Jo replied. "Oh put it away will you before Peter wets himself with excitement." Demanded Sirius. Lily made her way over to the gang breathless. "Oh Leanne, I found you!" Lily grabbed Leanne and pulled her aside. "What's up Lily?" Leanne asked. "I'm getting desperate and... well... can you do me a favour?" "Yeah anything unless it's asking Jim to the ball." Leanne stated. Lily looked crest fallen. "Ha ha ha ha, just kidding." Lea joked. "Don't do that again, will one of you ask him for me?" Lily requested. "Well, try to avoid Jo asking him, she's in a bit of a mood with him at the mo." Leanne said. "Ok thanks." Lily sat down on the grass by the lake.  
  
Leanne strode over to James "Would you be one red to escort Miss Evens to the Halloween Ball?" She said in a would be posh voice. James stood there stock still with a stunned look on his face. "D.. Did I hear you right?" "Yes indeedy do." Leanne exclaimed. "Woo Hoo!!!" James yelled jumping in the air. "Er...she said she was desperate" Leanne laughed. James looked upset for a moment then he regained his earlier performance of jumping up and down yelling woo hoo. Remus was ignoring everyone even Leanne and Sirius and looking into the lake, trying to skim stones across it, but not succeeding. About ten minutes or so later the bell rang and it was time for Transfiguration, with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
They all lined up outside and a couple of minutes later McGonogal came striding down the corridor. "All right class you may go in." McGonogal instructed. The class filed in and took there seats, the Marauders sitting at the back behind Jo, Lea and Lily. McGonogal stood at the front of the class and began the lesson." Today we will be learning about Animagi" James gave a funny look at Sirius and Peter looked as if he may cry, but Remus just looked wore out and to tired to care. Leanne kind of went pale and glanced at Jo who seemed to be day dreaming. McGonogal looked at the class "I will now demonstrate the act of an Animagus." With that there was a faint 'pop' and a tabby cat with marking around her eyes that resembled glasses? The cat jumped onto the table and jumped off again and in mid jump transformed back into the Transfiguration teacher. A round of applause followed this act. McGonogal gave small smile at this. "So who hear knows an Animagus?" She asked looking around the room a Hufflepuff girl put her hand up, shortly followed by Jo. 'WHACK' Leanne had hit Jo around the head and Jo snatched her hand down. "What was that for!" Jo hissed. "No-one else knows you dunder head!" Lea hissed back. They both looked behind at the boys hoping they hadn't noticed, but they already had.  
  
Sirius noticed Jo and Lea look around and said to James "Oh, Merlin they know, James they know!" James looked worried at this "How!?" James exclaimed. "They just looked around when McGonogal asked that Question, I could see it in there eyes.....in there eyes!" Sirius was getting frantic now. "Chill okay we have to work this out!" James whispered urgently.  
  
Leanne was not short of hyperventilating "Wha...what if they know Jo they can't!" Jo shook her head "I don't think they know they can't only me and Lily know and you've only done it half a dozen time since you came hear and no-one was around sept me or Lily. Just chill okay!" Jo whispered.  
  
The lesson dragged on with both parties panicking that the other on knew, except Remus who had fallen asleep on his desk. Soon the lesson was over and they all made there way up to the Griffindor common room. No more was said about the Animagi so they all relaxed a bit.  
  
"We'd better go down for tea because I've got to do my detention with Arse soon." Leanne commented. "Come on then." Said Jo. "Good luck for the detention Leanne." Remus said, it was the first sentence he had strung together that afternoon. "Oh!?" Leanne was startled as was Jo and the other Marauders. "Well?" He replied. "Are you not coming Remus?" Leanne asked puzzled. "Oh, I talked to the Professor and he is making me do it tomorrow." "Why?" Leanne replied still puzzled. "Who knows how Arse's mind works well see you later!" James finished, then dragged Remus away. "If I don't see you tonight I'll see you tomorrow, hope you're feeling better." Leanne shouted after them both. "Yeah, good luck Lea." Sirius said. "Thanks, see you later." Leanne replied. "I've gotta stay and do my essay, do you want me to do your too?" Asked Jo. "Nah, I'll take it with me and ask if I can do it." Leanne replied. "Hope he doesn't ask you to do too much. Good luck LeaLea!" Jo shouted across the common room.  
  
Leanne climbed through the portrait hole and walked down the corridor alone to the DADA classroom. "Enter!" Said Professor Arse.D. Leanne slowly entered then asked "What will I be doing sir?" "What ever you wish, as long as it's not fun!" Replied the Professor. Leanne went and took her usual seat, "Er... can I do my essay then?" Leanne asked. "What did I say Loki?" "Yes Sir." Leanne started to do her essay about werewolves and looked out of the window to see the full moon rising. "Full Moon." She whispered to herself. "What was that Miss Loki?" the Professor asked. "Just writing my essay sir." "Be quite, you silly girl!" The professor snapped. Leanne started flicking through her notes and essay and read to herself.  
  
'Transformations take place on the full moon' Leanne glanced out of the window again the back to her notes. 'Subject becomes tired and irritable prior to full moon.' Leanne blinked and remembered how tired Remus had looked earlier. 'Werewolves are often ridiculed for what they are and fear being found out due to public opinion.' Leanne looked up again and thought to her self 'Remus looked stunned when we were learning about werewolves, he went all pail, and he asked my opinion, he seemed real nervous wondering what I would say' She shook her head and looked at the moon again then at her notes then at the moon, then her notes. She dropped them on the desk 'Oh my God.' She thought to herself. 'Remus Lupin is a werewolf!' She stared at her notes trying to convince her self other wise when an ear splitting howl emitted from the grounds. She could honestly say she was more than a little scared, but she had said herself that she had nothing against werewolves and she would stick to it werewolf or not, Remus was a great guy and that wouldn't affect her relationship with him.  
  
Leanne slowly pulled more parchment out of her bag and started writing.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
She stopped and thought, 'That's why the others call him Moony, they must know too. Of course they know stupid, they're his best mates.  
  
I hope that you are feeling better as when I saw you before you didn't look so good and hardly spoke a word all day. Right this moment I have just finished my DADA essay and am debating weather or not to give this to you. I put a few pieces together and I think I may have found something out about you and well, I have sussed that you may be a werewolf, you were a little down, and feeling tired today, plus it's a full moon, that's why you are doing the detention tomorrow? Don't hate me, like I said in DADA I have nothing against werewolves and I don't want this to come between us in any way. I hope that you can trust me not to tell any one, not even Jo, and, I promise I won't. Love  
Leanne  
~~~X~~~  
  
Leanne read her letter through over and over until Arse's voice made her jump. "Well I think you've been hear long enough. I hope you will arrive a little more punctually to my lessons in future." He drawled. Leanne sat there then looked at her watch it was nearly eleven o'clock she had sat there so long. She rushed and put her stuff away and rushed front the class room and headed to the Gryffindor common room hoping that she wasn't caught by Filch on her way back. Before she knew it she was at the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Password?" "Oh.......er....Carpe diem." Leanne said. The Fat Lady gave a nod and swung open. As she entered the common room it was quite dark with only the embers of the fire casting small light about the room. She looked over the other side of the room to see Sirius looking over a book at her. She looked next to him to see Jo fast asleep with her head resting on her arms with Sirius' cloak draped over her. "How did it go?" Asked Sirius. "You know, the usual detention." Leanne answered. "You're a bit late." "I was writing letter." "Oh?" "Doesn't matter, you'll probably find out anyway." Leanne replied. "What do you mean?" Sirius questioned. "Nothing." Leanne walked over to Jo and poked her a little, she wanted to avoid talking to Sirius about the letter.  
  
"Wake up!!!" Leanne commanded. Jo opened one eye, "Go away Lily!" Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Huh? It's Lea, c'mon I'm going to bed, you coming?" "Yeah, I suppose." Jo got up and handed Sirius his cloak back "Thanks Paddy." And she walked up the spiral stair case behind Leanne. "Paddy?" Leanne asked as they reached the room. "Yeah, good night." Jo said sleepily. "Night." Leanne answered.  
  
Leanne was tossing and turning in her sleep having a nightmare about Remus. He was angry about the letter, and refused to talk to her ever again, then she was out side in the forbidden forest she looked up and saw the full moon above her, a chill ran down her spine and she was filled a sudden fear and began to run deeper into the forest. A blood thirsty howl filled the night air a fog surrounded her, she was stumbling over invisible obstacles and couldn't see were she was going, the howl sounded again, it was getting closer. Suddenly up ahead of her a shadow loomed out of the swearing mists the form of a crouching wolf. Suddenly something collided with her face, she called out and then she was falling. 'Thud' her eyes snapped open and she was lying face down on the floor of the dormitory, sunlight was streaming through the windows. She looked around the room breathing heavily and saw that no-one was there. She stood up and walked to her trunk and began to get dressed for school still thinking about the dream.  
  
She finally made her way down to the common room where Jo and Lily were waiting for her, she walked up to them. "Have a bad dream last night?" Jo asked. "How do you know?" Leanne asked. "You were shouting out in your sleep." Jo explained. "I was?" "I was tempted to throw a pillow at you." Jo replied. Leanne sat down and thought about her dream again, she wished she knew what her dream meant. "So what was your dream about?" Asked Jo. "Moony." Leanne replied. "Moony?" Jo asked puzzled. "Hey, you take divination, you learnt any thing about dreams yet?" Leanne asked Jo and Lily. "No, it's our next topic." Replied Lily.  
  
Leanne, Jo, and Lily made their way down to breakfast where they met Peter, James and Sirius, but no Remus. "Where's Remus?" Asked Leanne. "In the hospital wing, he was feeling a bit ill last night." Peter said tiredly. They all looked tired and Leanne, had got it sussed why. "Oh, not feeling too good?" Leanne repeated. She ditched breakfast again and made her way to the hospital wing to pay Remus visit. Leanne entered the hospital wing and saw that it was empty apart from a screened bed at the far end of the room. She hesitated then started walking to it, if Remus was there what would she say to him. Suddenly a voice came out of no-were causing Leanne to jump a mile. "And where do you think you're going Miss......?" Leanne spun around to find Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway with her arms full of towels. "Loki." Leanne replied. "Well Miss Loki did you not hear me? Where- are- you- going?" Madam Pomfrey repeated looking stern faced. "I...erm...I....erm" Leanne was stuck for words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A little cliff hanger 'Will she see Remus? Will see give him the letter?' Find out next chapter in 'Marauders Fifth Year: Halloween Howlers'! Love Lea Lupin ^_^ Bye Arow --- 


End file.
